The Unholy Trinity
by Castiel Lecter
Summary: One-shots on the unholy trinity that is Will, Clarice, and Hannibal. Voila! Warning: Very OC Will and Clarice... Ta ta, Professor Castiel Lecter Im.D.
1. Does He Like You?

Will looked into her eyes and said, "Clarice, don't let Lecter get into your head. He's good at doing that."

One corner of Starling's mouth lifted up into a dry smile. "Too late for that, Graham. You and I both know as soon as anyone starts talking to the doctor, they're as good as gone."

Will smiled ruefully. "True, Starling," he said at last, "But tell me, does he like you?" It was so sudden that Starling sucked in a gasp. She stared at him, speechless.

"Give me the truth, Clarice. Not some half-cocked bullshit," Graham said, as if he knew the frantic thoughts that whirled in her mind. Clarice closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How would I know?" She shot back, "No one understands Lecter." She made to leave, but Will grabbed her shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her penetratingly. "Except you, right, Starling? You and me both."

She matched his fierce look and snapped, "What do you want, Graham?"

"An answer," he replied.

It took a while for her response. "It's not that simple," she said quietly,"You can't define it neatly; can't categorise it so completely." She sighed, a long drawn-out sound as Will watched her.

"Try to," he insisted. Graham noted how the muscles on her neck flexed, and how she squared her jaw resolutely, as if she was preparing for battle.

"Yes," she said defiantly, "the answer is yes. He does like me, though in what way I cannot say." She lifted her head up, defiant and proud and beautiful. Her answer was carefully phrased, sly in the way it revealed almost nothing. In that moment, Will understood why Lecter loved this woman. He studied her carefully.

"Cannot, or will not, Starling?" He questioned. She glared at him.

"Cannot, Graham," she responded coldly. She turned to leave and this time, he did not stop her.


	2. The Kiss

Will leaned forward and kissed her gently. She stiffened up and moved away, swift as a bird.

"Will..." Clarice said, staring at him. Graham flushed painfully.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I just... I had to do that, at least once."

Clarice said nothing; Will hastened to further elaborate. "You and me, we're the same. No one else understands. Well, apart from Lecter, that is, and that's different," he said clumsily, wishing he could somehow explain it better.

Again, Clarice said nothing. Finally, she uttered, "Just don't do that again, Graham." With that, she stalked off like a lioness, leaving Graham staring after her.

Starling went into the toilet and washed her face. Graham had kissed her. She could barely believe it. She stared at her reflection, pondering, when her phone rang suddenly, shrill and overly loud. Clarice nearly jumped.

"Hello?"she said, still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Starling speaking."

A raspy, metallic voice rang out into her ear. "How are you, Clarice?" The speaker said pleasantly.

"Dr. Lecter!" Clarice hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Speaking to you, my dear," Hannibal responded with his usual poise, "You? What have you been up to?" There was a knowing undertone to his words, as if he was aware of the kiss that had just taken place a minute ago.

"Nothing, Dr. Lecter," Clarice responded, a flush beginning to creep up her neck and face

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Lecter said, voice devious, "Be honest, Clarice." The way he said his sentence made her squirm nervously.

"Doctor, with all due respect, this is none of your business," Clarice said defensively.

He chuckled on the other end of the line and said, "I suppose so, Clarice. But out of friendly curiosity, and also worry for your well-being, this is something I must ask."

Clarice gritted her teeth. "Where are you, Doctor? You saw me, huh? Saw me and Graham kissing."

Dr. Lecter was silent for a while. "I'm sorry, but from my point of view, the kiss was entirely one-sided, my dear," he told her humorously.

"Doctor, don't play games with me. Where are you?" Clarice demanded.

"Did you like Will kissing you, Clarice? You answer me, and I'll answer you. Quid pro quo," Hannibal teased.

Clarice bit back a particularly vulgar curse and took deep, calming breaths. "I didn't enjoy the kiss. I mean, I didn't feel anything really, just felt detached. Guess he wasn't the one," she said, "Happy now?"

He murmured, "Extremely. As for your question, I am outside the female's toilet, wondering when you will come out." Clarice couldn't hold back her gasp.

She stormed out and saw a blonde man waiting outsid. "Changed your looks already, doctor?" She growled, "I'm afraid being blonde doesn't suit you, if you'll excuse my honesty."

He smiled at her and leaned forward. He kissed her carefully, lightly, giving her the chance to pull away. She didn't.

Explosions filled her; she felt a kind of escatic joy. Finally, too soon, the kiss ended. "Farewell, little Starling. See you soon," he said, smiling. Clarice looked at him, her mind still trying to process what had just taken place. By then, he was long gone.

That night, Will received a letter with familiar copperplate words addressed to him. With trembling fingers, he opened the letter.

_Dear Will,_

_ How are you? Have you found any girlfriends yet? Starling would be a good choice. However, kissing her without warning or consense would be incredibly vulgar of you. Have you done that lately, hmm?_

_I sincerely hope you will not approach our little Starling in such a manner again, seeing as she is very uncomfortable with you doing so. Otherwise, I might have to pay you a little visit. As to why it makes her uncomfortable kissing you, Will, this is because you are her father figure. You, who has the good qualities of her father, you are branded with the burden of being her father and nothing ore. Does it hurt? Does it hurt to know the woman you love sees you as a daddy? Hmm? I shall leave you pondering that._

_Ta ta,_

_Dr. Hannibal Lecter M.D. _


	3. Irreplaceable

Will studied her with a critical eye. She had blue eyes and red hair- the rarest gene combination. Her body was lean and muscled, and when she walked, she did it gracefully. Will bit his lip. _What s so special about you,_ _hmm?_

Will closed his eyes in thought, mind spinning. Her unflinching moral values were something Lecter liked, her fierce determination to avenge the law and her yearning for justice.

Still, she was just a southern rube with cheap shoes. What else?

Courage. Will thought. He had started pacing unconsciously, ideas popping out. Lecter admired her bravery. He admired her willingness to do the things no one else wanted to do. She was witty as well. Able to hold a conversation with him, and look him in the eye while doing so.

A rival maybe, the perfect rival to match him. Yet, no, Will thought, he could feel that wasn't it.

"A companion! You want her as... as a companion!" Will said, a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Jealous now, aren't we, Will?" Lecter smirked.

Will opened his mouth- then stopped. "So what if I am?" He said defensively, "I have every right to be."

"Ah, Will, setting claim to me now, are you? Danger territory to be on," Lecter purred demurely.

Will glared moodily. "You love her," he said flatly.

"As close as a monster can love, I suppose. Don't worry, I don't wish to discard you in favor of a new toy," Lecter said, "She could never be Will Graham. Never." Will stared at him.

Indeed, she could never take the place of his Will, but Will would never manage to be Clarice Starling as well, Lecter reflected as he watched his little Starling.


End file.
